The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a thermal measurement system and method for leak detection.
Detecting fluid leaks within a power generation system, a turbine system, an oil refinery, a processing plant, or other system including fluid passages may ensure efficient operation of the system. Early detection of the leak limits fluid loss and may ensure the integrity of the system. A variety of leak detection systems may be employed, such as visual based systems, resistivity measurement systems and/or vibration measurement systems. Unfortunately, such systems may be expensive to procure, install and maintain, and may not detect smaller leaks within the fluid passages. As a result, leaking fluid may accumulate before the leak is detected.